Release
by corneroffandom
Summary: It's Neville's turn to be strong when TJ is released by WWE.


Neville exhales, reading a novel quietly while TJ's video game beeps and chirps across the room, the soundtrack not even affecting his focus, all of this now just a standard part of his day to day life after being with TJ for the last two years. He's just finished another chapter, about to move onto the next, when TJ's phone starts to ring. No one ever really calls, TJ generally lives off of his text messages, so they both pause at the sound, exchanging confused glances before TJ leans over and plucks the phone off of the table, brows furrowing as he reads who's calling. "Oh," he mumbles, sounding a little strange as he answers. "Hello?" He sits there quietly, listening, before nodding slowly. "Right. I... I understand. Yes." He stares at the floor for a few moments. "Yes. Thank you for the opportunity," he intones automatically. "Goodbye."

He doesn't move for a long time, holding the phone in one hand, and the video game controller in the other, staring down at the floor blankly. Neville frowns at him, painfully aware of what kind of phone call that _had_ to have been, considering how things have been going. "Teddy," he says quietly, placing his bookmark between the pages of his book and standing up to walk over to the couch, resting his hand on TJ's shoulder. "Teddy?" He still doesn't answer and Neville grimaces, gently easing his phone out of his hand, and then the video game controller. Once both things are safely on the table, he sits down across from him and cups his face, trying to get him to respond. To look at him. "Teddy. Talk to me, please."

"They fired me," he says weakly and Neville chews at his bottom lip, not terribly surprised but still feeling awful for him. He sighs softly, squeezing his hand. "I... I don't even know..." TJ starts breathing roughly while Neville watches him, waiting patiently for him to say more. "I... they literally just let me compete last Tuesday, and now..."

TJ is understandably upset, in a state of shock as he continues to stare down in a daze. "What do I do now?" he wonders and Neville moves then, settles in next to him on the couch and holds him, easing his face against his chest and lightly stroking his hair. "Nev..."

"I know," he murmurs, remembering how raw, how impossible everything had felt those first few months that he'd spent fighting to get out of his contract with WWE before having to give up and just wait it out at home. TJ's support had been irreplaceable for him then, constantly giving him something to fight for, a fresh perspective, optimism to continue fighting for his dream. Now, he knows, it's his turn to do the same for TJ. But first, ... first, he thinks it's time to return the favor of what he remembers TJ doing for him after he'd decided to leave WWE, when he was sleep deprived and so stressed out, close to falling apart at the smallest thing.

He presses a soft kiss to the side of TJ's face and sits up. "I'll be right back," he tells him softly. TJ doesn't move, barely even blinks as Neville stands and walks out of the room, determination in his step. He roots around in the bathroom for a bit, finding what he wants, and quickly returns to TJ's side. "Come with me," he urges him, pulling him off of the couch and guiding him down the hall. Bathwater running hot, he helps TJ out of his clothes and eases him into the tub, running his fingers through the water. Once TJ is settled, he pours a cap of vanilla lavender bubble bath into the water and watches it foam up, the soft scent soothing even to his frayed nerves. "How's that?" he asks, lightly stroking TJ's wrist.

He merely nods, a distant look still in his eyes. "Thank you," he whispers, body floating in the water even as his mind is far away. All Neville can do is watch and wait, giving TJ awhile to soak, hoping that the bath helps, even a little. When TJ eventually stands to get out, Neville drains the tub and wraps a towel around him, holding him snug to his chest to try to help him dry off. "Nev," he whispers.

"Yes?"

"How did you do this, how did... how did you not completely lose it every morning you woke up and...?" TJ shivers, shaking his head. "Sorry. I'm sorry. I shouldn't ask..."

"You're fine," Neville says honestly, squeezing him. "I managed all of that, I held it together as best as I did, thanks to you. You were always there, supporting me, encouraging me, helping me to see that I had options just waiting for me as soon as I was free from WWE's grasp. I know you were worried when I started getting booked in England and Japan, but you had faith in us, and you didn't give up, and helped me to see that this, between us, is stronger than any possible distance. It's stronger than anything WWE could try to do to us." He gently eases TJ around and smiles at him. "You, Teddy, are going to land on your feet in much the same way. With myself right by your side, supporting and encouraging you as you need it." He leans in and kisses him, a slow, careful glide of his lips against TJ's, TJ sighing softly as Neville hugs him.

"I don't know what I'd do without you," he says honestly.

"That's how I have felt about you since you continued caring about me even after everything I put you through," Neville says with a small smile, squeezing TJ's hand. "Now come." He guides TJ into the bedroom, helps him into a pair of boxers, and then tucks him into bed. "Try to take a nap, if you can, or at least rest for a little bit. I'll be around." He brushes his knuckles down the side of TJ's face, handing him his phone. He's not that surprised when TJ goes straight to Twitter, replying to a few things here and there before setting his phone down and closing his eyes, exhaustion quickly claiming him.

Neville takes the opportunity to tend to the pigs, feeding them and making sure their water bowls are topped up. While there, he lifts Pugsley up and stares at him. "Now listen here, piggies," he tells him. "Teddy is going through something pretty bad right now, so you two be on your best behavior. Especially you." He taps Cupcake on her snout, watching her snuff and amble away. "Give him lots of cuddles and don't knock a lot of his things around for a few days, ok?"

Neither pig responds and Neville huffs, ushering them back into their pens before turning back towards the bedroom where TJ is curled up on his side, breaths hitching every other exhale. Neville watches for a moment before crawling in behind him, wrapping his arms around him. "It's going to be ok," he soothes him, kissing his jaw. "You'll see." Sprawling his hand out over TJ's stomach, he strokes his quivering flesh softly.

TJ's sleep isn't the most restful, his hands twitching and trembling against Neville's, and he hugs him tighter until TJ finally relaxes back into him, breathing in and out softly. "There you go," he soothes him. Neville watches and listens to TJ sleeping for awhile before drifting off as well, despite his determination to stay awake for as long as TJ may have need of him. When he wakes up, the room is only partially lit, it now being close to 6 AM. He blinks blurrily at the numbers flashing at him and mumbles. "Huh..."

He carefully eases out of bed, exhaling softly when he succeeds at NOT waking TJ up, and makes his way to the kitchen. After checking on the pigs and filling up their bowls, Neville begins to prepare breakfast for himself and TJ. Making a snap decision, he puts together French toast instead of their usual protein pancakes and eggs, slicing up some fruit to go alongside it. He's close to finished, about to bring it to TJ in bed, when he hears him walk in and sleepily rest his face against Neville's shoulder. "What're you doing?" he asks groggily and Neville smiles faintly, turning to rest his hands on TJ's arms. "Come back to bed, it's too early..."

He kisses TJ, quieting him for a moment, and murmurs, "I am making breakfast. Then I'll come back to bed." TJ squints up at him and Neville shifts his hands, gripping his face. "How are you feeling?"

TJ shrugs, a weary, glum look in his eye. "I'm fine."

Neville clicks his tongue and frowns at TJ. "Of course you are," he says, before turning to flip the French toast. "Go to bed, I'll be in shortly."

TJ muffles a sad little sigh behind him before following his order, which somehow only makes Neville feel worse about the situation as a whole. TJ _never_ listens to him easily, so this... this is beyond wrong. He serves up the French toast, garnishing it with the fruit and a touch of syrup, before pouring out big glasses of orange juice and balancing it all carefully on a tray before making his way into the bedroom, TJ sitting up, aimlessly playing at one of his handheld games. Neville passes over the tray before crawling in next to him and TJ cuts into the French toast, chewing it slowly. "Good?" he asks quietly, watching him.

"Yeah, Nev. I haven't had French toast in a long time," TJ says, offering him a small smile. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." They eat in relative silence for awhile, TJ's gaze far away as he pops a couple of strawberry slices into his mouth. Neville finishes eating first, then just sits and watches him out of the corner of his eye. TJ still has that look on his face that hasn't really left him since the phone call yesterday, and Neville turns slowly to face him, taking the tray and setting it aside. "Teddy, look at me." When their eyes meet, Neville exhales softly, cradling his face in his hands. "I know this is hard. At least when I left, it was my choice, and I know you were fighting for a better spot in the company for the better part of the last year. I am sorry they had other ideas, and I'm sorry that it all came to a head like this, and blindsided you." He hesitates over what to say next, and finally says softly, "There are a lot of opportunities opening up in the indy scene right now. WWE letting you go now may end up being a blessing in disguise. You know? You can get your head straight, go back to competing in a style more suited to you. I know you were struggling with some of the limitations placed upon you the last few years."

TJ nods slowly. "I know you're right," he says, leaning into Neville's warm touch. "I just... need some time, you know? To wrap my head around how fast it all happened."

Neville nods, leaning in and resting his forehead against TJ's. "Yes, I understand. Just not too much time, there's a whole world open to you now, and I don't want you frozen in thinking about what ifs, and missing opportunities because of it. Alright?"

TJ smiles just a little. "This is sounding a bit familiar."

"It should," Neville says with a faint chuckle. "Someone used to tell me things quite similar while I was waiting for my release to be official."

"He sounds pretty wise," TJ teases and Neville rolls his eyes.

"I suppose, he may be, on the rare occasion," he teases back. Returning TJ's plate to him, he sits back and wraps an arm around TJ's shoulders. "Everything's gonna work out, Teddy. Just gotta take it a day at a time. You'll see."

TJ nods, chewing on another berry. "I trust you." He closes his eyes, leaning into Neville as he forks up some more French toast and chews on it. "I love you, Nev."

Neville turns to watch him, eyes softening. "I love you too, Teddy."


End file.
